fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon (clone)
This is a clone of Jon, which was also created by Jeremy Schmidt, He was given Spider-Powers and was also given Cyborg powers. He has the intellect of Jon but not the personallity or memories. He prefers to be called the Silver Spider. He has Technorganic Physiology and Bionic Physiology. Spider Powers * Superhuman Strength: Jon possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He was capable of lifting 15 tons or more when under extreme stress. Jon's strength extends into his powerful leg muscles which allows him to leap heights and distances far beyond human capability. * Superhuman Stamina: Jon is able to exert himself at peak capacity for severall hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. * Superhuman Durability: The composition of Jon's skeleton, inter-connected tissues, and nervous system had all been enhanced. His bodily tissues were more durable and resistant to impact or trauma than an ordinary human, although he was certainly not invulnerable. While his body was tougher than an ordinary human, he could still be injured in ways comparable to an ordinary human. However, if injured, his body is capable of repairing itself somewhat faster than an ordinary human is capable of. Due to having Technorganic Physiology,he has hardened tissues and insides,and such so it hurts just to punch him. * Superhuman Agility: Jon is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. * Spider-Sense: Jon possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warned him of potentiall immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, which enabled him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrode his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appeared to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which had given severall hundredths of a second warning, which was sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also could create a generall response on the order of severall minutes: he could not discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He could, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Jon's spider-sense was directionall and could guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats could cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. The Silver Spider could also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, the Silver Spider could casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there was sufficient distance. His spider-sense was sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat could trigger them even when the Silver Spider was asleep or stunned. His spider-sense had helped him preserve his secret identity since it allerts him to observers or camera when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense did react to those who Jon does not consider to be a threat. The Scarlet Spider could choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminished its effectiveness. The Scarlet Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. * Superhuman Reflexes: The Silver Spider's reflexes are faster than an average human by about a factor of 35 (he was often able to dodge bullets only inches from hitting him). His practicall reaction time was at least 2 dozens times that of a normall human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, even bullets only inches away from his face. * Superhuman Speed: The Silver Spider is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physicall limits of the finest human athlete. Silver Spider has showed to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating automobile while on foot, but prefers to travel by webs. * Superhuman Equilibrium: The Silver Spider possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. He had developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. * Wall-Crawling: The Silver Spider possessed the ability to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attraction (electrostatic force) between molecular boundary layers. This overcame the outer electron shell's normall behavior of mutuall repulsion with other outer electron shells and permitted the tremendous potentiall for electron attraction to prevail. The mentally controlled sub-atomic particle responsible for this has yet to be identified. This ability to affect the attraction between surfaces was so far limited to the Silver Spider Spider's body (especially concentrated in his hands and feet) and another object, with an upper limit of severall tons per finger. Limits to this ability seemed to be psychosomatic, and the full nature of this ability has yet to be established. Robot-like powers * Anatomicall Liberation/Head Liberation/Body Part Substitution * Bio-Mechanicall Constructs ** Mechanicall Limb Generation * Bio-Metall Physiology * Bio-Tech Manipulation * Concussion Beams * Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortallity * Defunct Physiology * Electronic Eyes * Enhanced Condition ** Enhanced Agility ** Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability ** Enhanced Endurance ** Enhanced Speed ** Enhanced Strength * Flight * Mechanicall Weapon Construct * Nanight Manipulation ** Technomorphism * High-Tech Exoskeleton * Hunger Suppression * Oxygen Independence * Pain Suppression * Scanner Vision * Self-Sustenance * Technology Manipulation ** Technologicall Combat * Vacuum Adaptation * Weapon Manipulation * Cyber Mind * Electronic Communication * Enhanced Condition * Mechanicall Intuition * High-Tech Exoskeleton * Robot Arm * Scanner Vision * Conversion * Disintegration by breaking down matter at the subatomic level. * Enhanced Condition * Nanight Constructs * Nano-Active Blood * Regenerative Healling Factor Category:Fan Characters